Lookin' For A Good Time
by Lyssita Lennon
Summary: Oneshot; songfic. Steer clear of the bars! After all, complicated situations only get worse in the morning light...


_(A/N: After reading the title, I'm sure you're all wondering what on earth runs through my mind. I got this idea last night while laying in bed after playing Lady Antebellum all day. Another songfic, yet another Lady A song- those guys are amazing. This is for my good friend **Claire Caelum, **you're an amazing writer and I hope you enjoy my take with your OTP. :) As always the lyrics begin and end where the '*' are. So, enjoy!)  
_  
Lookin' For A Good Time

_*Hey, whatcha drinkin' baby?*_

Just a typical night at this old, raunchy tavern. Jeremy took a sip from the drink he'd been given before taking yet another peek around; his eyes stopped on a lovely young woman seated across the bar. Maybe it was his confidence, maybe it was the slight intoxication- but whatever it was he strode rapidly with confidence towards this blonde beauty, not caring about the possibility that she might not have come alone.

_*Girl, you're beautiful,  
You're 'bout near perfect.  
But I bet somebody's already told you that.  
__Name your poison,  
__Name you passion;  
Cause a boy like me just couldn't help but ask.*  
_  
Liana watched and listened, fixated with the cool and confident aura that seemed to radiate off the handsome brunette man (what had he said his name was? Oh, Jeremy... right. Maybe she should stop drinking that bittersweet liquid placed in front of her.) And Alexa had said nothing good could come from places like this...  
_  
*Keep on talking to me baby,  
__I'm hanging on your every word.  
__Keep those drinks a coming maybe,  
__We'll both get what we deserve!*_

Harmless flirting mixed with alcohol had never led anyone to good ideas. The steady pulse of music from the band played on.

_*How 'bout baby we make a promise:  
__To not promise anything more than one night.  
__Complicated situations only get worse in the morning light…  
__Hey, I'm just lookin' for a good time!*_

Work that week had been long and hard for Jeremy, who preferred to pluck at the strings of his guitar with his brother. Of course, there weren't too many positions open for two unprofessional musicians- unless they wanted to play in places like this.

Oh no, but he'd come here to unwind. And this girl, Liana, was absolutely perfect for that. Was it just a trick of the light, or was her dress really that... delicious? His heart pounded furiously.

_*Put in a long, hard week doing this nine to five,  
__And you're just the girl to get that off my mind.  
__You shouldn't 've worn that dress,  
__You shouldn't dance like that;  
You got this little heart of mine in overdrive!*_

Her chin under her hands, Liana's focus centered on Jeremy's words; the way they seemed to roll so easily off his lips. His lips- so plump and soft looking… she felt a sudden and overwhelming urge to kiss him over and over. (How much had she drunk again?)

The music rocked through the bar seemingly louder than before; its steady beat raged through the bar and made it hard for Jeremy and Liana to hear the other. Perhaps they could continue this somewhere more private?

_*I sure love this conversation-  
The band is good,  
The music's loud.  
But would you get the wrong impression if I called us a cab right now?*_

And the minute they were alone…

_*How 'bout baby we make a promise:  
__To not promise anything more than one night.  
__Complicated situations only get worse in the morning light…  
__Hey, I'm just lookin' for a good time!*_

Liana could taste the alcohol in his mouth (and her own for that matter) as his tongue found its way into her mouth, delivering hot, sweet kisses that prompted her to pull him even closer. In the moments his mind was actually clear enough to think, Jeremy thanked God that his brother was not home for the time being.

And in the brief seconds their lips weren't connected, both uttered out the same drunken confession: those wonderful three little words each couple longed to hear. Those same words that could either make or break you in a relationship- or, in this case, draw you in deeper to the desires placed deep in one's heart.

_*Go ahead and lie to me and pull me close.  
Tell me that you love me even if you don't.  
The rule is don't you ever even talk about forever,  
But you never say never in life!*_

After all, it's only one night…

_*How 'bout baby we make a promise:  
__To not promise anything more than one night.  
__Complicated situations only get worse in the morning light…  
__Hey, I'm just lookin' for a good time!  
Hey, I'm just lookin' for a good time!*_

_(A/N: So, tell me what do ya'll think? I'm not too crazy, right?)_


End file.
